Inuyasha and the Mystery girl
by TsukikoAkemi
Summary: As the gang travels to find the pieces of the Shikon Jewel, they run into a girl like none other. Beautiful, Courageous, and in the midst of a battle with a madman. As they team up, Inuyasha seems to grow fond of the girl. What will he do?


**Hey everyone! It's been a really long time since I've written and I've decided to change my story just a bit. I hope you'll enjoy it and give me feedback on it. Thanks ^-^**

**

* * *

**

"Augh, sheesh. I'm getting tired of waiting around. WHY DO WE HAVE TO EVERY LITTLE TASK THAT JUST SO HAPPENS TO COME ACROSS US ANYWAY?!?!?" yelled Inuyasha as they walked through a village. The gang has been swarmed with jobs for Sango and Miroku since the demons started coming out more frequently.

"Now, now. No need to get such an attitude, Inuyasha. We'll need someplace to stay tonight. Plus, Kagome doesn't have much of that ninja food left, and we'll need to save that when we're out in the middle of no where." Miroku persuaded. The girls chuckled a little as Inuyasha turned a slight shade of pink. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew them to the left. Shippo was swept off Kagome's bike and off the path near the ravine.

"AAAAHH! Ooph!" he landed on his belly and almost started to cry.

"Shippo! Are you alright?" Kagome yelled, kicked the stand on her bike, and started to make her way over to Shippo.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He started to get up, when he saw a girl unconscious in the water. She was all muddy, with black ebony hair. Her face covered with mud and her hands grabbing hold of the tall grass and cattails as if clinging to life itself. "GYAH! There's a girl here!" Shippo shouted.

"Wha-?!" Kagome was startled when she came all the way down. Miroku slid down the narrow hillside of the path first (leaving Sango a little frustrated) and the rest followed. Kagome came closer to the girl and brushed away some of the hair from her face. Before they could even get a good look at the girl, she reacted and grabbed Kagome's arm. Inuyasha was also quick to react and nearly pulled out his sword. "No, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. The girl looked up from under her hair and saw Kagome. "Please.....Help...me...." her hand let go and she slipped into unconsciousness once again. "Quick, help me pick her up." Kagome took one arm of the girl over her shoulder, Miroku was about to take the other til Sango pulled him away and Inuyasha stepped in. The girl was dressed very differently. She wore gold armlets, bracelets, anklets, and a necklace; her top resembled what would be a red tube top and red shorts; she wore no shoes, or seemed to have lost them anyway, and she was covered in mud and dirt. They took her to the inn that they would be staying at and asked the manager to get her cleaned up. After that, they went off to slay some demons that were tormenting the town. When nightfall came, they returned to the inn.

"Augh, sheesh. Who would've thought that there would be so many!" complained Kagome as she plopped to the floor.

"Well, the good thing is the villagers owe us a lot now, so they've decided just to let us stay and eat free for as long as we like. Thank the heavens." Miroku said in a sigh of relief.

"Hmmmm." Sango looked a bit worry as she looked out onto the garden pond.

"What'sa matter, Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down, back against a screen door.

"Well, I was just curious about the girl we saved earlier." She replied.

"Oh yeah. We should probably go check on her. " Kagome said. They got up, all except Shippo who fell asleep. They exited to the front of the house and asked about the girl from earlier.

"Ah yes! Come, right this way." the manager said delightfully and escorted them to her room. "Here we are. Excuse me, miss. The people from earlier are here to check up on you." They entered. The girl was asleep on her side, away from the door. "Oh my, maybe you should come back later."

"Um..."Kagome started. "Actually, I think I'll talk with her for a bit." Everyone was a little surprised at Kagome's reaction and decided to stay, too. The manager left them, and they started to discuss Kagome's reason.

"Well, I sense a Jewel shard here."

"What?! Where?! The girl?!?" Inuyasha was getting excited. Kagome covered his mouth.

"SHHHHH!!! She's sleeping!" She said in a harsh whisper. "I'll get it, ok?" Kagome whispered. She made her way over to the girl and kneeled down next to her. 'There. She's probably holding it. This isn't going to be easy...' thought Kagome. Kagome reached over very carefully over the girl, but suddenly, they girl grabbed Kagome's arm, sat up and faced her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said with a harsh but calm voice. One look at her and everyone was in shock. Her eyes were much like Kikyo and Kagome combined. Inuyasha was stunned and shocked. She had incomprehensible beauty. Her eyes burned with a passion that only looked exceptionally radiant with the dancing fire of the candle. Her voice was soft yet strong. Her hair glowed in the candlelight. Her skin looked like Kagome's but softer, like a fine silk. She was beautiful indeed. The eyes caught Inuyasha the most. How alike they were to Kikyo's steadiness and Kagome's softness. But none the less, she was still holding onto Kagome's arm firmly.

"Who are you people? And what do you want from me?" she asked.

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance. "We're here for the sacred jewel shard! Hand it over!"

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted. With that, well, you know. The girl was a little surprised. "How can you BE so inconsiderate. She's still got a hold of me and all you can think about are the JEWEL SHARDS! Hmph!"

"I'm sorry my dear lady. You'll have to excuse these two. But I have a very important question to as- GAH!" before he could finish (his most obvious pick up line) Sango whacked him on the head.

"My, my, aren't you a lovely bunch." the girl said calmly.

"Um, excuse me." Kagome asked in a tiny voice.

"Hm?" the girl looked over to Kagome. "Do you mind letting go of me now?" Kagome asked looking at the grip she was still being held in.

"Oh." the girl let go, and Kagome rubbed the spot that was held for so long. "Sorry bout that. But I still don't know who any of you are."

"Oh! Right! I'm Kagome Higurashi. This is Inuyasha, that's Sango, and that's Miroku." Kagome introduced.

"I see. So what exactly were you going to do with me?" the girl asked.

"Oh, well, see. I sensed you had a sacred jewel shard." Kagome replied.

"Sacred jewel shard?....Oh! You mean this?" the girl reached from behind her and held out a large fragment of the Shikon Jewel.

"Yeah! That's it! Can we have it?" Kagome asked. (FYI, Inuyasha is still face planted) The girl closed her hand away from Kagome. "Why do you need it?"

"Well, um...." Kagome just stared at the girl for awhile. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Tsukiko."

"Ok, Tsukiko, we're gathering the jewel shards so that Naraku, a wicked demon, can't get his filthy hands on them."

"Naraku? Is he very powerful?" Tsukiko asked with curiosity in her voice but concern in her eyes.

"Hey! Why should WE tell you anything?!?! We don't know anything about you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"...." Tsukiko and Inuyasha stared at each other for awhile. Inuyasha in a frustrated stance and Tsukiko looking up with no expression on her face. "....Is he always this loud?" Inuyasha fell instantly, and got back up just as quick. "Forget this!!! Just hand over the jewel shard already."

Tsukiko put the jewel shard in her yukata and looked to Kagome. "Well, I don't really have a need for this-"  
"THEN HAND IT OVER!"  
"Inuyasha, SIT!" Again he fell.  
"However, I would like it if you could listen to my story. In return, I will give you this fragment."

"Very well. Sounds like a good enough deal." Miroku said. So they gathered around Tsukiko and she began to tell her story.

* * *

**Tsukiko: Well guys, I hope you liked it ^-^ For those of you who hate added characters, get over it. That's what I do! I'm not creative unless I create characters with problems**. **Just don't read this**

**Inuyasha: Ugh, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE US THE FRIGGIN JEWEL SHARDS SO WE CAN-**

**Kagome: SIT!**

***THUD!!!***

**Tsukiko: ....**

**Kagome: Sorry about that, Tsukiko ^-^;**

**Tsukiko: .... Yeah, it's ok....Is he going to be ok? That one came without warning...**

**Kagome: Hmph! He'll be just fine! He's too hard headed to give in that quick.**

**Tsukiko: Ok then...Thanks for reading! I'll get the next chapter in soon! ^-~v  
**


End file.
